Never Let You Go
by HaeleePotter
Summary: When Kurt gets a call from Burt informing him that McKinley is under a school shooting only one name comes to Kurt's mind: Blaine. Klaine!Reunion fic.


**A/N: So guys, I decided to make a one shot! After the rumors of Glee covering a school shooting, the whole Klaine reunion rumors, and after I read a really awesome Klaine reunion one shot I put my ideas into this! Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Never Let You Go

Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Adam were all sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee and laughing when they got the call. NYADA was out on their Spring Break for the week, so the four had decided to get together for some brunch. Kurt's cell rang and he held up a hand to shush the loud group around the table upon noticing it was his father.

"Hold on guys, my dad's calling," he told them before clicking answer. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Kurt answered cheerfully.

There was a shuffling sound from the other end, "Kurt," Burt's voice cracked at he spoke. There were a few moments of static before anything else was said, "something's happened."

Kurt's heart rate spiked at the tone of his father's voice. He gave his friends around him a wide-eyed look, and they all looked back in confusion and curiosity.

"Kurt wha—" Rachel's voice was cut off as Burt began to speak.

"I just got the news. There's been— er... is a shooting," Kurt could hear the panic in his father's voice. "Someone showed up at the school with a gun, they're doing everything they can right now, but they don't want to make things worse."

Kurt felt like his whole world had shattered. His friends, the people he considered his family, his… Blaine. Tears began to burn in Kurt's eyes.

"Dad—" Kurt choked out as he jumped up from the table, "Dad what about—"

"I don't know anything about who's been hurt, Kid. I'm sorry."

"What is going on, Kurt!" Rachel demanded behind him.

Kurt hung up the phone without another word and looked to the table. Rachel was standing up out of her chair and Santana and Adam sat at the table, their eyes filled with concern.

"McKinley is under a school shooting."

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Adam were at the airport; They hadn't packed any bags, just grabbed their keys and wallets and left. The three Lima natives were rushing through the doors when Adam grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Adam asked.

Kurt looked down at the ground as he shook his head.

"It's about Blaine, isn't it?"

Kurt's eyes met Adam's, guilt and fear clouding them.

Adam nodded, "Where will this leave us then?"

Kurt pulled his arm from Adam's grasp, clenching his jaw and taking a breath, "I'm sorry."

With that Kurt rushed through the doors of the airport after his friends.

The three put their money together and bought one nonstop flight to Ohio.

"Call us when you get there," Santana told Kurt before her and Rachel gave him hug. Kurt nodded to Santana before rushing out to the plane.

* * *

When the cab pulled up to a curb near McKinley High School it was raining. In the distance Kurt could see flashing lights, both from ambulance, police, and cameras. He practically threw the money at the driver as he ripped open the door and rushed through the rain to the school, pushing past the crowd of people, fighting his way to the front. They were escorting one male teen, that Kurt could only vaguely recall going to school with, out the doors of the high school to the police car waiting in the front.

A buzz of voices rang in Kurt's ears, hushed whispers and newscasters giving their stories.

"It is still unknown just how many are dead. So far only two bodies have been found"

Kurt's heart stopped. What if one of those bodies was Kurt's friends? He watched as stretchers made their way out of the school. He felt the crowd press forward, heard peoples cries. He looked for familiar faces, his eyes finally finding Tina Cohen-Chang. He let out a sigh of relief and rushed to her, pushing past people and police alike.

"Tina!" He called. Tina looked up, her gaze sad and numb, then confused.

"Kurt?" She shook her head, "Kurt what are you—"

Kurt grabbed her into a hug, "I'm glad you're okay," he breathed out before pulling back. "Who was—"

"Larry Moore, Christian Stevens. That's all so far."

All the air in Kurt's lungs was pushed out with that sentence, all hope gone. Kurt couldn't help but think of only one name.

Blaine.

* * *

It took hours; Hours of waiting, hours of worrying, hours of pain. Burt, Finn, and Carole all stood at Kurt's side. Some parents sat waiting for their children, some were leaving and going to the hospital to meet their kids, some parents were sobbing—probably Larry Moore and Christian Steven's parents was Kurt's guess.

Kurt had been watching his friends leave, some unharmed, some only slightly wounded, for the past hour. Brittany, Artie, Unique, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Sam, and Kitty were all fine. Jacob Ben Israel had apparently hid in a locker and was just fine. His teachers were all fine. There was only one other person Kurt needed now, and that person was Blaine Devon Anderson.

Time passed slowly and painfully. It was creeping on an hour and forty-five minutes when a third sheet covered stretcher was being brought out of the double doors.

Kurt leaped to his feet, but felt a hand restraining him by his shoulder.

"Maybe I should go check first, Ku—" Burt began, but it was too late, Kurt was already running forward. He slowed as he got within twenty feet, his breathing increasing rapidly. Panic rose in his chest and tears began to fall from his eyes.

What if it was Blaine in there? What if he lost his chance? What if he never got to tell Blaine that he forgave him and that he loved him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him?

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped around to the glass doors of the school when he heard the familiar voice. He choked out a sob of relief at the sight. Standing there in the door was Blaine. He was dirty and scratched, and his usual gelled hair was slightly unkempt, but he was there. He was breathing and speaking and moving. He was alive.

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side. Rain mixed with tears as he grabbed the smaller boy in his arms and held onto him tight. Kurt continued to choke back sobs as he held the boy there in his arms. Kurt pulled back and shook his head, meeting Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I thought—I thought you were… I thought I'd never—never get the chance to see you again," Kurt swallowed a large lump in his throat and shook his head, "I thought you—"

Blaine just grabbed him in a hug before he could say another word, hushing him, "Sh. Kurt, I'm fine. I'm alright. I'm right here."

Kurt continued to cry, but let out a choked laugh, "You aren't supposed to be comforting me, I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"Well we've never really made much sense now, have we?"

"I guess not," Kurt replied, shaking his head as he pulled back to meet Blaine's eyes once more. "I'm sorry."

"Kurt—"

"Let me finish," Kurt cut him off. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, for not forgiving you. I know you love me, I know it. I also know that I love you, and I'm sure I always will. Yeah, what you did… well, it really hurt. But, you told me, you didn't hide it, and you've said that you're sorry so many times and you've meant it," Kurt rushed, "And, I didn't realize until it was almost too late that… I forgive you and that… that no matter what, I will _always_ love you."

By the end of Kurt's small speech, tears were trailing down Blaine's cheeks. Blaine reached up and swiped the tears and rain from his eyes. The rain was coming down harder now, making it hard to keep their eyes open. A smile broke out on Blaine's face and he let out a choked laugh.

"I love you too," Blaine breathed before attaching their lips together in a searing kiss.

In that moment, everything was forgotten; all the recent pain, all of the trauma and worries.

The fact that they were two boys in Lima, Ohio didn't matter. It didn't matter that there were still trailing news people, or a small crowd of people, or police, or ambulance. All that mattered was that they were together, loving each other.

"I promise you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," He planted a kiss on the boy's lips. "I will never," another kiss, "Let you go," and another, "Again."

Kurt smiled and went in for another kiss, but was surprised to find Blaine's head no longer there. Instead, the dark haired boy was kneeling down on one knee before him, uncaring of the pouring rain or crowd of watchers behind them.

"Blaine what—"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine said, looking up at him, "Will you marry me?"

All the air from Kurt's lungs rushed out and he could only gape at the boy on the ground.

He didn't know how long it took him, but finally he nodded his head furiously and breathed out a small, "Yes," Kurt laughed, "Oh my God, yes."

Blaine grinned and jumped to his feet, grabbing Kurt into another passionate kiss.

When the two broke away they stood there in the rain, only staring into each other's eyes. Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"You still owe me a ring, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

**A/N:** **I ****blame incorrect grammar, typos, or vocabulary on my friend that edited this, and the fact that I write everything in the wee hours of the morning! :D**


End file.
